


The Reunion

by Kitzie, writingstarsinthesky



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Aftercare, Biting, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Fellatio, Freeform, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, RP fic - Freeform, Trans Cloud Strife, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, any excuse to further the "get trans!Cloud railed" agenda, look they fuck ok, showering together, soft boys at the end, some blood, they have feelings and so do we ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitzie/pseuds/Kitzie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstarsinthesky/pseuds/writingstarsinthesky
Summary: Zack's been unavailable for a while, and Cloud's been missing him — and his cock. But now that they're reunited, they can finally indulge in one another...
Relationships: Mentioned and Heavily Implied Sephiroth/Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Zack Fair written by Kitzie  
> Cloud Strife written by writingstarsinthesky
> 
> Fic is in RP format cause that's how it started, this was never really supposed to be posted but we figured it was just too hot not to share. I apologise if the formatting is not great, I really tried to make it not painful to read.
> 
> Basic premise: Zack hasn't been around/available for sex for a while, Cloud made a comment suggesting he was feeling neglected. But since Zack is feeling better and has the time now.... :3
> 
> **Just fyi, we're using language like "pussy" and "clit" to talk about Cloud's genitals, please move along if that's not your cup of tea.**

Zack Fair

Kuraudoooooo… I’m starting to think I’ve left you unsatisfied

I feel like I need to rectify that. Can’t have you dreaming of a good dicking when you could be **getting** one.

Cloud Strife

I think you’re right

It’s been a while since I’ve seen you

I missed you

Zack Fair

Aw baby you been feeling neglected? Can’t be having that... I’m here again

How about a kiss to start making up for my absence?

Cloud Strife

I know honey

_He pulls him down, kissing him sweetly with a grumble._

Everybody’s so damn tall

Zack Fair

_Zack clearly enjoys it and grins into the kiss... and lets Cloud work for it just a bit, but then quickly picks him up so he can easily wrap his legs around Zack’s hips._

Easy enough to solve that issue, darling~

_He presses his lips against Cloud for a kiss again, but this time traces the seam of his lips with his tongue for entry._

Cloud Strife

_He huffs as he does, wrapping his legs around Zack's waist happily as he kisses him, cupping that handsome face._

Good thing you’re nice and strong too.

_He smirks into the kiss and easily opens his mouth, sliding their tongues together as he pushes a hand into his hair, curling his fingers in tight and tugging, eagerness blooming in his belly since it has been a while._

Zack Fair

_He holds Cloud up with one arm, the other one free to explore, rubbing and squeezing at Cloud’s pretty ass. With measured steps, he slowly walks them to the wall to press Cloud against it._

You like that, do you...? Tell me, what else would you like? Gotta make it up to you after all...

_He lets out a pleased moan at his hair being tugged and curls his tongue happily with Cloud’s, exploring his mouth and enjoying his taste leisurely. But it doesn’t take long until he gets impatient, pressing his lips more insistently against Cloud’s and licking deeper into the blonde’s mouth more urgently._

Cloud Strife

_He sighs and tugs his hair again, back arching as they kiss and Zack paws at his body, sliding his hand down his broad shoulders eagerly, dragging his nails down his back through his shirt._

Mmm, want you to touch me... all over~

I’ve missed you so much...

_He slides their tongues together happily, returning the fervour of his kiss, breaking it for a moment and biting his lip, tugging on it and dragging his tongue over his lips._

Zack Fair

Fuck, I missed you too...

_Zack nips playfully at Cloud’s tongue when he teases like that, nipping and licking at Zack’s lips, but then he presses in feverishly again, kissing over Cloud’s cheek and then nipping at his jaw, biting with increasing intensity across his neck._

I can do that... Gods you feel so good...

_His free hand roams over Cloud’s body more urgently now, well and truly pawing, tugging at his clothes to start pulling them off._

Cloud Strife

_Cloud sighs and tips his head back, lashes fluttering as he’s thoroughly covered in kisses, biting his lip as Zack sinks his teeth into his skin, feeling his heart pound as Zack gets him hotter and hotter._

So do you, Zack, gods... feels good when you bite me like that...

_He starts to pull at Zack’s clothes almost desperately, pressing kisses to his jaw as he does, pulling back reluctantly to shrug his shirt off, his chest flushed with want._

Zack Fair

_The moment his skin is revealed, Zack returns to kissing and biting, already working one-handedly to try and undo Cloud’s standard issue trousers._

Hmmm... can I bite harder...?

_By now Zack is getting more and more heated, and he grinds against Cloud more insistently, pressing him hard into the wall._

Cloud Strife

_Cloud moans as he’s pressed closer, both hands coming up to bury themselves in his hair as he bites and sucks at his skin, grinding back on him._

Yes, fuck, please...

_He pulls in a breath, pulling up Zack’s shirt to paw at the strong muscles in his back, grinning breathlessly._

You gonna mark me...?

Zack Fair

_Zack groans as he feels Cloud’s hands on his skin, finally managing to pop the button and undoing the zipper to start artlessly pulling down the offending trousers._

Fuck yeah, gonna mark you as mine... you gonna feel me for days...

_Said and done: Zack starts biting harder and harder, until finally he reaches the spot where neck becomes shoulder and bites down hard enough to start drawing blood, grinding more frantically as he tastes the metallic tang._

Cloud Strife

_Cloud squirms and drags his nails up his back as Zack finally works his pants off, biting at his ear lobe as he spreads his legs, already wet just from their frantic kissing and Zack grinding on him._

Yes, fuck, let everybody know I’m yours, they aren’t even allowed to look…

_He shudders and arches as Zack’s teeth break skin, mouth hanging open in a silent moan as he rolls his hips happily, grinding back on him almost desperate for a touch, pawing up his back, sliding a hand down to grab his dick through his pants, interrupting their grinding._

Zack Fair

_Now that he’s had a taste he’s fucking ravenous, and he bites down harder until his mouth truly fills with the taste of Cloud’s blood. He pulls away after a moment, licking the flat of his tongue over the wound with a groan before clamping down again, laying down a new harsh mark and keeping his jaw clenched hard around the muscles this time. He growls around Cloud’s muscle, barely gritting out the word_ **_”mine”_ ** _, as he finally pushes down Cloud’s trousers roughly and lets them drop unceremoniously to the floor. He immediately pulls on Cloud’s legs to pull them around his hips again, and is about to grind hard into the blonde again when he instead begins to fondle his cock. Again Zack releases a harsh groan and ruts into Cloud’s hand wildly. He presses his hand to Cloud’s groin instead, rubbing against his soaked panties and revelling in the wetness he can feel through the material._

Cloud Strife

_The jolt of pain makes him moan as sweetly as if Zack has slid his fingers inside of him, digging his nails into his skin with a moan of pleasure, tipping his head to the side as he laps at his freely bleeding neck, panting with every mark he leaves. His body arches tight and eager at the positive growl against his skin, wrapping his legs tighter around his waist as his pants finally come off. He whines loudly as Zack starts to eagerly rub at him, fucking against his fingers and trying to get them to slide inside through the fabric, pulling open Zack's pants with a shaking hand to more readily grab his cock, stroking him through his briefs._

Zack Fair 

_He releases Cloud's shoulder again after all, finding his lips and kissing him feverishly instead, blood and all. It's all teeth and tongue and hard pressure as his fingers get more and more insistent, and his own aroused noises become louder and more frequent. He pushes against the thin material of Cloud's underwear, finger just barely dipping into his entrance, but he's holding back from outright ripping through them and just entering Cloud despite his desperate urgency, instead angling his hips to give the blonde's hands better access to his length._

**Fuck** , you're so wet...

_Impatience gets the better of him — he's been denied the sweet clench of the blonde's pussy around his cock for too long — and he pulls the underwear aside to brush the pads of his fingers against Cloud's slick folds, finding the little pearl at the apex of his thighs quickly and rubbing circles into it instead, just too gentle to really match the desperation that's evident in the rest of his movements. One finger barely dips into Cloud's depths, just to the first knuckle, evidently intent on teasing, drawing this out for just a little longer before they give in to their lust completely._

Wanna fuck you until you scream... What do you think of that?

Cloud Strife 

_He kisses him back and slides his tongue into the mix as his blood sings in his veins, tasting the sharp copper of his own blood as their tongues slide together messily. He cups his face for some leverage, sliding a thumb over the x-shaped scar on his chin, hips rolling and squirming as his fingers grind against his soaked folds. He moans over and over into Zack’s mouth, heady and sweet as he rocks into his grip desperately, feeling like he could take his cock in one go without any sort of resistance._

Look who’s talking…

_He lets out a breathless sort of laugh which devolves into a cry of want as Zack finds the little nub at the top of his folds, already swollen with blood and positively throbbing with pleasure as he rubs at it, pushing down on his fingers with another whine. It’s been so, so long since he’s been filled with the dark haired man’s dick and his body aches for it, aches to be taken with all the desperation of a wolf in a rut, digging his nails into his scalp as he pulls away, biting his lip hard as his fingers tease and get soaked even from their brief tease around his entrance._

I think if you’re gonna make promises you should follow through instead of standing around and talking about it.

_Here he shoots him a pointed look, his gorgeous blue eyes near black with want._

Zack Fair 

_Every scratch, every hard press of Cloud's fingers, spurs Zack on, taking him higher and deeper into arousal. He's positively salivating at the way Cloud undulates against him, and literally the only thing stopping him from taking the man like a wild beast right fucking_ **_now_ ** _is this streak of sass that never ceases to drive him wild, but also to make him want to taunt and tease Cloud to the brink of desperation. But yet... He is himself desperately horny for the man right now, and he knows the tease won't last long, this time._

You're so fucking lucky I want you as much as you seem to want me right now...

_Zack grins wolfishly at Cloud, own pupils dilated wildly with lust as well, and pointedly shoves two fingers hard and fast inside Cloud, curling to press against his inner walls, thumb staying busy with his clit._

If you want me to fuck you, you need to finally get my cock out though, sweet thing...

Cloud Strife 

_Cloud nearly yowls as Zack slides his fingers in deep, back arching as he fucks him on his fingers and rubs his clit. The dual sensations make him see stars and he’s almost too dazed to shakily rub at his cock as well, fucking himself eagerly downward but oh, it’s not enough, it’s not nearly enough, it’s good but he wants that dick so badly, he squeezes the head and feels it throb under his fingers._

_He really is lucky that Zack likes the constant snark, otherwise he’d be in some trouble. As it is he just grins, licking over Zack’s chin, his tongue smeared with blood from their earlier kiss._

Whatever you say…

_Finally, finally he tugs out his dick from his briefs, letting out a whine when he finally wraps his soft hands around his thick, hard dick, moaning breathlessly. Zack always knows how to turn him into a needy mess, how to rile him up until he os shaking with how much he wants his cock, pressing kisses to his jaw as he starts to stroke him hard and eager, hungry to touch and taste and feel his dick inside him._

You’re so fucking big, it’s so fucking hot.

Zack Fair 

_Finally freed from his briefs, Zack sighs in relief, especially when Cloud’s skilled hands close around him immediately. He keeps fucking his fingers into Cloud, slow now after the initial furious assault. He's enjoying the feel of Cloud's tongue on him, even as it caresses his face — he's totally forgotten about the blood for now, has no idea how he must look from the attentions, but he instinctively leans back in to lick up more blood from the wounds he's inflicted, trailing bloody kisses up Cloud's long neck, leaving a macabre path of lust up to the sensitive area right under his ear. He shudders at the blonde's touch and words, incredibly turned on, and nips at his earlobe before huskily whispering in his ear._

Hard and hot for you, Cloudy-sky... Feels good inside you, right? Being stuffed full with my cock? That's what you want?

_He highlights his point by finally rubbing his cock against those slick folds, pulling his fingers from Cloud to focus fully on his clit instead. With how wet the man is, Zack's cock is almost completely coated within just moments, and he bites his lip at the thought of how sweet it will feel to sink into those warm, moist depths over and over again._

Cloud Strife 

_Zack Fair is going to be the death of him, he knows it. He shudders and arches under his skilful touch, drawing in and out slow and deep, panting against his skin as Zack fucks him even more open than he already was. His toes curl as his fingers move, pushing back on him with a soft moan. The feel of his lips against his skin, smearing his pale skin with blood, makes him sigh against Zack, the darker tone of Zack’s skin making the blood not quite so prominent but he still looks a mess, beautifully gory as he whispers in a voice so low it sounds like it could be sent from hell to tempt him, and he knows he’s not strong enough to resist damnation._

Yes, yes, I want it so bad, want you to fuck my cunt like you own it…

_His own voice comes out husky with want, squeezing his waist with his thighs as he pushes down on his cock impatiently, moaning loudly as he rubs harder at his clit, biting his lip so he won’t pout as he tries to angle his hips to catch his cock, knowing he’s wet enough for Zack to sink right in._

Zack Fair 

Cloud... **fuck**...

_That's it, Cloud's movements, his moans and those final words utterly destroy Zack's self-control. He pulls away from Cloud's clit, instead helping with his hand to angle his cock right to slip in, and pushes in with a single, smooth motion. He sinks in all the way to the hilt, Cloud so slick it feels like he's made to take Zack's cock, and he stays fully sheathed and unmoving for a few moments to just relish in the feeling of Cloud's inner walls surrounding him like this again after so long, holding the blonde's hips steady with both hands. He's no longer holding Cloud under his backside, instead keeping him up just with how he's pinned between the wall and his body, his cock, and Cloud's legs around his waist. He presses butterfly kisses against the man's cheek and jaw, smearing more blood, utterly taken._

How do you feel so good... like you're made for me, made to take my cock...

_When he finally feels ready to move again, he pulls one hand from Cloud's hips and instead threads his fingers through blonde hair, gripping tightly. He starts to roll his hips, slow for just a stroke or two before he speeds up, building to a hard, fast rhythm that slams into Cloud, pressing him into the wall with force, chests rubbing together and heightening the sensations of their rutting. Once he's found his pace, Zack presses his lips hard against Cloud's again, moaning against his mouth and begging entrance with a probing tongue._

Cloud Strife 

_Cloud moans, high and happily and digging his fingers into his hair as Zack slides home, pulling his hair as he pushes in deep, eyes rolling as he fills him up until his toes curl. Yes, oh_ **_yes,_ ** _that’s exactly what he wanted, Zack filling him to the brim and making his back arch as he throbs around him. It feels right, so utterly perfect to have Zack nice and snug, having him deep inside of him as he clings to him, red faced as he realises he can feel Zack’s pulse with how close they are. He's positively pinned by Zack's bulk, and oh it’s been so long it feels amazing, lashes fluttering as Zack kisses over his face and neck._

Cause I am, you ever think about that~

_He leans into the pull of his hand, lashes fluttering as he yanks his hair and starts to fuck him just how he needs, moaning desperately as he claws at his chest, his hips smacking together as he gushes around his dick, dripping down his thighs as he yowls into Zack's mouth, sliding their tongues together, shuddering as they rock together in a circle of pleasure._

Ooooh, yes, yes, oh please, please, **Zack** …

Zack Fair 

Cloud, Gaia, you drive me mad-

_Zack barely manages to pant out the words between furious kisses, lips already bruised from the sheer force but utterly uncaring. He fucks hard up into Cloud, slamming his hips against the wall repeatedly and pulling on the blonde's hair just as his own hair is being pulled. Eventually he manages to tear himself from his lover’s lips just to kiss down his face again, seeking the other side of his throat to press needy bites against it too, ensuring that his marks will be visible no matter what side someone looks at Cloud from. With the hold on the man's hair, he tugs his head to the side, giving himself even better access. The only break in his attentions are when the feel of Cloud's pussy clenching around him becomes too much, too good, and he needs a moment to gather himself with a wanton moan, though his hips never stop moving, never stop seeking more of this pleasure, doing his best to utterly wreck the weeping pussy that takes his cock so willingly, so gloriously with every punishing thrust._

Cloud Strife 

_Cloud's lips are bruised as well but he couldn’t care less, kissing him back every time with a passion to rival the First Class SOLDIER. He shoves back onto his thrusts rhythmically, gushing around his dick as they move together, moaning as his hair is pulled, rocking into his thrusts mindlessly, knowing he'll be bruised and sore but utterly uncaring, offering his neck to be marked and letting out a happy noise as Zack obliges, marking him as claimed for anyone to see. He whines as Zack pulls back to gather himself, kissing his neck mindlessly. His legs shake as he’s fucked, Zack moving like a machine as he drives in deep, and he would be forcing him to take it if Cloud wasn’t so eager._

Gods, fuck, you feel amazing...

Zack Fair 

_It’s getting to be too much for Zack. Usually he has more than enough stamina to keep this going for a while, but between the sheer intoxicating way Cloud is riling him up — movements, sounds and all — and his own desperation, Zack is close to bursting already._

Not gonna last, Cloud... Hnng... feels... too good...!

_He pants harshly against Cloud’s neck, rhythm of his pistoning hips not slowing or becoming irregular but the tension in his whole body markedly rising, able to be felt in his every muscle. He keeps his hold on Cloud’s hair but trusts him to keep his legs wrapped around Zack’s hips, instead allowing him to caress and rub at his clit as he’s fucking him._

Can I... cum inside? Wanna lick myself out of you...

_He laves Cloud’s neck with a long, wet swipe with the flat of his tongue before returning to nipping and kissing, already getting a second wind just from the thought of tasting the man he’s currently fucking into with abandon. It makes him put on an additional burst of speed, utterly animal in his rutting._

Cloud Strife 

_His legs are shaking as Zack rams into him, able to feel the tensing of his body as Zack quickly draws closer to his completion, and honestly he's not far behind, his legs trembling hard as his orgasm builds hard and fast._

N-Neither am I, oh gods....!

_He bites his lip, a bolt of heat shooting up his spine at the idea; it’s not the first time Zack has cum inside him, but every time he does it feels so fucking amazing, he can’t help but let his toes curl, pulling at his hair as he ruts into him hard and eager._

Y-yes, oh fuck, yes, cum inside me, I wanna feel it…

_He yowls as his clit is touched again, bucking his hips and holding his waist with his thighs as he’s fucked deep and rough eagerly, moaning as his dick drives in deep and makes him gush around his cock, thighs shaking with need._

Zack Fair 

_Permission granted, Zack only manages a few more hard thrusts before his movements become erratic. In the throes of passion he bites down on Cloud’s neck hard again, mouth filling with the delicious taste of his blood as he pumps in just a couple more times and then finally stills after one final, punishingly hard thrust. He stays seated to the hilt, balls deep inside Cloud’s glorious pussy, cock pulsing as he cums inside with an animalistic growl. His hand never stops moving against the blonde’s clit, keeping the pleasure going for him as much as possible as he only pushes his hips against Cloud’s shallowly. Cloud is kept pinned against the wall with most of Zack’s muscular frame and weight by now, wholly covering the smaller man._

Cloud Strife 

_He cries out as Zack fills him with heat, dragging his nails against his skin as his eyes roll with pleasure, biting his lip hard at Zack pulsing inside of him. His thrusts make him shudder as they wind him up tighter and tighter, and finally as he shoves in balls deep Cloud howls in pleasure, gushing around his dick and squirting onto his belly, legs shaking through his orgasm as it breaks, trembling through it and clamping down around his cock as tight as he can._

Yes, Zack...!

Zack Fair 

_When his own orgasm starts to abate, Zack slowly releases his bite and again licks slow and filthy over the hurt. His fingers continue to dance over Cloud’s clit to draw the orgasm out, he’s absolutely loathe to move until the blonde is absolutely boneless in his arms. To that effect, he also carefully releases his death grip on Cloud’s hair, petting it gently for a moment before bringing his arm under Cloud’s ass for support should he go slack._

So good Cloud... so pretty, so gorgeous when you cum... gods, it feels like you’re milking me... Gaia...

Cloud Strife 

_Cloud shakes and whimpers as he comes, legs shaking as Zack plays with his clit, making sparks dart through his nerves and rolling his head back, overwhelmed as he draws out his orgasm, tears quickly building in his eyes as the sensation quickly overwhelms him, resting on Zack's solid form as he very quickly loses the ability to hold himself up, moaning weakly._

Fuck, Zack, gods, you drive me crazy... you feel so good, it’s so much...

Zack Fair 

It’s ok, I got you Cloudy-sky...

_He slows the rate at which he rubs Cloud’s clit, still keeping him pleasured but without keeping it so overwhelming — he doesn’t want Cloud to go completely insane with oversensitivity. To help the blonde come down, he starts to kiss gently across his cheeks, just butterfly kisses, also tracing his bruised lips with his own without seeking to deepen it until Cloud seems more functional again. As he softens inside Cloud, Zack doesn’t himself feel so lost in pleasure anymore, though remaining pressed inside the slick heat remains a wonderful feeling, and he isn’t keen on pulling out until he literally can’t stay in any longer. He keeps himself pressed against Cloud, not crushing but definitely letting the blonde feel his body, still holding him up against the wall for now._

Gods you’re so beautiful when you’re like this...

Cloud Strife 

_Cloud hums as Zack pushes against him, feeling his bulk with a soft sigh, toes curling as he rubs his clit but not as hard or desperate, his orgasm actually starting to taper off as Zack still sends sparks of pleasure through his body. He leans into the gentle kisses, catching his lips once or twice tiredly as they come down together. He can feel Zack going soft inside him, but it’s like someone has turned his insides to liquid metal, feeling hot and satisfied and boneless, liking the closeness and deciding to thread his fingers in his hair, kissing him slow and sweet and docile._

And you're handsome... More handsome than I deserve~

Zack Fair 

_When Zack feels like Cloud has managed to catch himself, he sighs with bone-deep pleasure and returns the sweet kiss, eyes shut and just sinking into the sensations of everything. With careful movements he pulls them away from the wall, keeping Cloud presses against him snugly with his hold on him, and he stops rubbing Cloud’s clit after all so he can wrap an additional securing arm around his back. He doesn’t get far though, walking them away from the wall, only a few steps to a long couch where he carefully kneels down with Cloud and then lowers him down smoothly, following with his own body to cover the blonde with his bulk and finally relax into the aftershocks of pleasure now that he doesn’t have to hold them both upright, full weight laid out over his lover. For a few moments, at least, he’s content just kissing and touching the man, humming and sighing happily and letting his hands glide and caress everywhere they can reach without making him move or lift himself from Cloud._

Don’t say that, Cloud... you’re so godsdamned handsome and beautiful, I still can’t believe you let me touch you sometimes.

_A small smirk develops on his lips and he stops kissing Cloud to look down at him with half-lidded, sultry eyes._

Or do you want me to hurry up and prove how fucking gorgeous I think you are already? I still want to taste you, lick you clean of my cum... if you’re not too sensitive...?

Cloud Strife 

_It’s nice for a moment, having Zack sprawled out on top of him, and he smiles into their sweet kisses, unhurried and gentle. He had wrapped his arms and legs around the other man a little tighter when Zack had pulled them away from the wall, and he hasn’t felt the need to really release him, holding him close as the larger man lays his weight on his slim frame. Honestly, he could stay here for hours if he was allowed, pinned down by Zack and kissing him and having his hands roaming over his body, taking the liberty of returning the sensation, sliding his hands over Zack's chest and waist and back, pleasure still easing through him although it’s soft and muted now, the blonde enjoying the closeness and pressure rather than actual feeling._

Mmm, but how could I resist you, honestly? The most handsome first class~

_He laughs breathlessly, returning Zack's look with a coy one of his own, his legs releasing their grip on his hips to spread under him, squeezing around his soft dick for emphasis and making a bit of cum leak out of him._

Mmm, I think I can go again... wouldn’t want to disappoint you~

Zack Fair 

Like you could ever disappoint me, my pretty boy...

_He shudders all over at every touch, every swipe of Cloud’s hands over him, and especially when he opens himself up like that for Zack only to be coy and squeeze him. It pulls a little moan from him before it morphs into a little chuckle._

Aaa... minx...

 _He presses his lips to Cloud’s again for a moment, then leans further down to lick at the first two bite marks slowly. Then he starts kissing his way down Cloud’s chest, over his scars and down to his belly, pulling his cock — still soft but slowly gaining interest again — from Cloud when he gets too low to stay inside with a small huff. His hands slide over Cloud’s sides, enjoying the feel of his skin, until he’s low enough to properly settle between Cloud’s legs, a hand on each thigh to hold him down and staring unabashed and_ **_hungry_ ** _at his wet pussy and his own cum dripping from it._

Fuck, if you could see this view... you’re a whole godsdamned meal, you know that...?

Cloud Strife 

You like it~

_Cloud kisses him back, however briefly, and lets out a soft little sigh of loss as he moves down to kiss and lick at his prominent marks, the claim to his body by Zack incredibly obvious. Something soft and warm fills his chest for a moment as he kisses over the scars under his pecs, giving his hair a gentle stroke just to share the quick, tender feeling in his heart, letting out a squeak as he pulls his dick out of him. Gods, that always makes him feel so empty, blushing as his legs hang open, cum oozing out over his folds, looking up into his face and gods, Zack looks less like a man and more like a wolf as he stares at his used pussy, rolling his hips as he feels a throb of want just from that._

Then you better eat this pussy up before it goes to waste~

Zack Fair 

You better believe I’m not wasting a single **drop**...

_He licks his lips and grins in anticipation, eyes dilated until they’re almost completely black with want. Zack tightens his grip on Cloud’s thighs, pressing him down into the couch more to stop him from moving his hips altogether._

Don’t move... just relax... and let me hear you, ok?

 _With that he finally leans in, licking greedily up the insides of Cloud’s thighs first to catch every smeared drop of fluid. He moans at the first sweet taste of Cloud’s juices, then again when he catches a hint of his own bitter semen, nipping the delicate skin there between licks. Only once Cloud’s thighs are completely clean of their fluids does he settle in properly to where they both want him. With the flat of his tongue he licks over Cloud’s perineum first, lapping up what’s oozed and dribbled out like it’s the finest wine and shouldn’t be wasted. When finally the mess has been brought under control by his hungry tongue, he inches higher, teasing at Cloud’s folds with his tongue and dipping just the tip beyond them to play at opening up his entrance. He doesn’t press higher through Cloud’s folds at all, doesn’t even get_ **_close_ ** _to his clit — though Cloud must know by now that Zack knows exactly where to find it — just keeps toying at Cloud’s entrance, circling and pressing lightly with his tongue, occasionally pressing his lips against it for a moment before joyously swallowing down any additional cum and pussy juices that drips out at him but without seeming keen on giving Cloud the pleasure he craves... yet._

Cloud Strife 

_Oh, but he is a tease, isn’t he? Cloud moans and sighs as Zack presses him down and finally puts his mouth on him, dutifully cleaning his thighs of his and Zack’s cum, reaching down to slide a hand back into his thick hair, the other hand reaching up to play with one of his nipples with a low moan._

Fuck, you’re so good you know that... cleaning up my mess for me... I couldn’t keep it together after you fucked me so hard~

 _His breath hitches when Zack finally stops worshipping his thighs, sliding up to settle between his thighs for the real meal. He blushes when his tongue slides low, lifting his hips into it and moaning softly as he teases up to his folds, honestly already gaping open from their rough fucking a few minutes prior, and he nearly squirms under him as Zack sees fit to tease and touch but not where he_ **_wants_ ** _, leaving him achingly empty and moaning for more. Zack’s tongue is hot and strong, he knows exactly how good it can be, when its owner isn’t being a tease. Maybe he is just savouring his meal? Regardless, Cloud breaks the request to stay still almost immediately, impatiently pushing his hips down against him, his clit — once again swollen with want despite only just coming down from his orgasm — bumping against Zack’s nose as he tries to rub against him._

Gods, shit, you’re savouring this huh? Like the taste of my pussy that much?

_He manages a breathless grin and another moan, tugging on his nipple as his folds twitch against his tongue, almost in pleasured agony as Zack continues to only just touch him, oozing cum slow yet steadily._

Zack Fair 

_Zack pulls back slightly when his nose bumps against Cloud's clit, not wanting to give the blonde that satisfaction yet. He looks up his beautiful body, eyes narrowing with pleasure and a small growl escaping his throat as he watches Cloud pinch and tug at his own nipple._

Gods yes, you're fucking delicious, Cloud... love tasting you mixed with me, too...

_He growls the words against Cloud's pussy, then licks over the entrance again before finally pushing his tongue in all the way, greedily licking out more of their combined fluids with a deep pleasured moan. His fingers are digging hard into Cloud's thighs, leaving little finger-shaped bruises in their wake. He pushes his tongue in and out, circling around the entrance again before pushing in, reaching slightly deeper each time, but still doing everything to avoid touching Cloud's clit for the time being._

Cloud Strife 

_Cloud lets out a little huffy whine as Zack pulls his nose away from his clit, pouting a little when his bid for attention on the little bud fails, moaning lowly as his growl vibrates against his folds._

Gaia, you’re so fucking hot when you talk to me like that... you look so good against my pussy...

_When he’s finally filled he rewards Zack with a cry of pleasure, unashamed as he arches his back a little more, groping his own chest roughly and tugging on his hair, shivering as Zack thoroughly cleans him, dedicated to the job as always. The bruises are going to make him shiver in pleasure when he finds them later, but for now he waits, tensed as pleasure ebbs and flows with every smooth motion of his tongue, waiting until he’s distracted by pushing his tongue in the deepest it’s been yet, then wrapping his thighs around his head as he moans loudly, bearing down on his face and grinding on him eagerly, smearing wetness over his already soaked chin._

Yessss, yes, fuck, just like that, like that...

Zack Fair

_Zack would respond, but that would require him removing his mouth from its current task... and that just won't do. Instead he just groans his agreement and approval and continues to fuck Cloud with his tongue, pressing in deep and licking insistently at the blonde's inner walls before pulling out, circling the entrance and pushing in again. He continues doing this for a while, riling Cloud up further and further and relishing in the way he grinds himself against Zack's face and completely covers him in his fluids. Zack can't even find it within himself to be mad that Cloud hasn't stayed still as asked, instead wrapping his thighs around Zack's dark head - it allows him to use his hands for other things, after all, and he finds that he enjoys being so utterly enclosed by Cloud anyway, world narrowed down to nothing but their heated flesh and the inebriating wetness between them. Instead he starts to roughly paw at Cloud's ass with one hand, squeezing and lightly scratching at one round globe of muscle. At the same time, he brings up his other hand, fingers delicately and teasingly rubbing just above and around Cloud's clit, but_ **_still_ ** _refusing to give him the true release and touch he wants, a wild, filthy grin on his lips as he keeps tongue-fucking his lover and knows he's going to be furious with impatient want soon if he keeps this up. If only teasing the blonde wasn't so fun, and didn't lead to such amazing reactions._

Cloud Strife 

_Cloud could kill him, he really could. His pleasure is winding tighter and tighter in his belly, squirming and squeezing Zack’s head between his pale thighs, and it is so fucking_ **_good_ ** _to have his tongue that deep inside, licking him clean after he spilled inside of him. He pulls roughly at his hair, his other hand coming down to grip his hair as he greedily pushes him harder against his folds, feeling a twinge of guilt but hey, if Zack wanted to breathe he wouldn’t be teasing him so much. It’s... kind of a thrill to feel Zack yield under his hands, knowing Zack is much stronger but still letting Cloud guide him and letting Cloud take his pleasure, biting his lip as he looks down at him._

Fuck… I wanna, wanna suck you off after... unless you wanna make another mess~

_He grins a little breathlessly, bucking his hips as he tries to get any sort of pressure on his clit, hoping the promise of his mouth on his dick for another round might be sweet enough, maybe Zack is turned on enough that the promise will make him touch where he wants it most._

Zack Fair 

_The twinge of pain when Cloud tugs on his hair so roughly just spurs Zack on more, fucking his tongue deeper and more roughly inside the man. He recognises how desperate Cloud is getting, chuckles low and dark at how hard it's getting to breathe between the way his face is being ridden, but he's coping for now, completely lost in the absolute joy that is pleasuring Cloud in this way. But then Cloud makes his offer... and Zack is painfully reminded of his weeping erection, completely forgotten and ignored until now. He lets out an almost wounded noise and rolls his hips against thin air before taking just a small bit of vindictive revenge on Cloud: with his thumb, he just barely swipes over the man's clit briefly, enough to ignite the nerve endings but not enough to give true pleasure by any means, before returning to just teasing around the clit again. He waits at least a minute before doing the same thing again, continuing to thrust his tongue inside Cloud in the meantime, not giving him a moment's break to come down... But after that second time, he finally does stop with a sigh and pulls away from the man abruptly, eyes wild and face a complete mess as he stares down at Cloud like he's starving._

Why after...? How about you suck me off **right now**...

_Zack rearranges them impatiently, tugging roughly at Cloud's body until Zack is lying on his back with Cloud over him, the blonde's knees framing Zack's head and Cloud's face just inches from his heavy cock. Both his hands are firmly on Cloud's ass, squeezing and pulling the blond down on top of his face, but he nips at the inside of Cloud's thighs for now, not immediately returning to his pussy no matter how ravenous he is, waiting to feel that pretty mouth on his own groin first._

Cloud Strife 

_Being so much smaller than Zack has its advantages: Cloud is left breathless as Zack rearranges them, still trying to gather himself from the small sparks of pleasure from Zack swiping his thumb over his clit, breathing hard as he balances himself. Oh, he’s definitely playing with fire but Cloud can’t stop himself, rolling his hips willing to let himself get burned._

Least I could do for treating me so good~

_Cloud wishes he could tease like Zack, he really does. And maybe if he hadn’t cum already, hadn’t had Zack’s tongue in his cunt and his clit teased to the point of cruelty he would give it right back. But the truth of the matter is, his mouth is fucking watering at the idea of having his dick in another one of his holes, so he bends gracefully over Zack’s body, wrapping his hands around the base and squeezing. He strokes up to the tip slow and almost lazy, as much teasing as he can manage as riled up as he is. He takes the head in his mouth with the intent to simply suck and tease the head, but as his jaw stretches to accommodate him he can taste his own juices on his cock and his eyes roll, body moving of its own accord as he starts to bob his head, sucking at his dick eagerly and quickly making it about half way down his dick, getting him nice and slick with drool._

Zack Fair 

_Zack hisses at the first touch but then almost yowls with pleasure when Cloud closes his mouth around the head of his throbbing cock. He can’t be patient anymore, no more teasing — he’s already rolling his hips, cock thrusting up into Cloud’s waiting mouth and he bites his thigh viciously with how overwhelmed he is with the sensation. Then he pulls hard at Cloud’s ass, head already raising to meet him and lips clashing with his wet pussy. He swipes hard over his entrance one more time with his tongue before he angles his head and Cloud’s hips, open mouth finally closing around Cloud’s clit with his lips and dragging the flat of his tongue hard but slow over the swollen little nub. Despite his desperation he displays his usual finesse in pleasuring Cloud, keeping a steady but not too strong suction around his clit for now and licking filthy circles into it firmly with the flat of his tongue, moans and groans from the delightful feelings around his cock vibrating against Cloud as he goes._

Cloud Strife 

_Cloud nearly chokes as he pushes up into his mouth but he takes it like a champ, rolling with his thrust and letting his cock slide into his mouth with a muffled moan, thighs shaking as he’s bitten, and bitten hard. He cries out as much as he can as Zack’s tongue finally swipes over his folds again, and oh thank the goddess his tongue is finally right_ **_there_ ** _on his clit, fucking into his mouth eagerly as he sucks and swirls around his clit, lashes fluttering as his eyes roll, feeling overwhelmed with pleasure from both ends. He finally gets a hold of himself and groans, nearly a growl as he redoubles his efforts, sucking harder and faster as he bobs his head again, stroking his dick opposite to his movements, pushing in deep and letting his cock bump the back of his throat, slowly swallowing and letting his cock sink into the tight seal of his throat._

Zack Fair 

_Zack feels mindless with pleasure, cock being pleasured so thoroughly by Cloud's mouth and hand while his mouth is filled with Cloud's taste and latched onto his clit. His hips roll steadily, as if they had a mind of their own, balls already tightening with how good it feels, but this time he won't cum as soon as before; that first orgasm really took the edge off, and he could just circle around this pleasure with Cloud for hours. With his strong arms he's keeping Cloud pressed tightly against him, face absolutely buried in his pussy as his tongue strokes maddeningly over his clit, unceasingly chasing the blonde's pleasure, and intermittently sucking harder or softer with his mouth around his clit to continue to drive him mad. He's moaning and groaning around Cloud, sounds absolutely animal and vibrating through his chest. He's managed to position one arm such that he can reach down and circle a finger around Cloud's entrance even as his arm still keeps him pinned, and so he does so, occasionally dipping it in to the first knuckle as he keeps pleasuring his lover._

Cloud Strife 

_Cloud squeezes tighter around his cock, tears gathering once more around the corners of his eyes as his cock slides in and out of his throat, and pleasure is making him dizzy as Zack pleasures him, feeling like one live nerve as pleasure sparks through his body, a circuit of feeling he could lose his mind in. He reaches down, squeezing his balls and huffing through his nose as he feels how tight they are, kind of relieved that Zack is able to last longer once he comes once, grinding down on his face. It’s a wonderful feeling, all heat and wet friction, and he grinds down against him, moaning over and over, rubbing their bodies together in desperate pleasure, pushing down on his cock as he throat fucks himself on his cock._

Zack Fair 

_The more Cloud does to him the wilder Zack gets, and he starts to dig his heels in to thrust up into Cloud's mouth harder and deeper, wildly chasing more of the feeling. He sucks particularly hard at Cloud's clit with a growl when Cloud starts squeezing his balls, and reciprocates by pushing two fingers in his wet pussy, circling all around and curling against his walls. Time loses all meaning for him, he doesn't even know what day it is anymore, all he knows is Cloud's beautiful wet pussy and his perfect mouth and the pleasure sparking unbridled between them. The hand still on Cloud's ass is all but clawing in by now, leaving small bloody indents where his nails dig in as he holds the blonde firmly against himself, and it's a miracle he can still breathe... and that his tongue hasn't cramped yet with the ceaseless circles and swipes it draws over Cloud's swollen, sensitive nub._

Cloud Strife 

_Cloud feels like he’s on a totally different planet by now, and the only thing that matters is sucking hard and eager on Zack's cock, bobbing his head roughly and moaning against him, his mouth quickly getting sloppy around his dick as he rocks with him, pushing back onto his fingers breathlessly and shaking as he fucks him, drool sliding down his cock to get it nice and wet and letting out an embarrassing noise when he loses the seal of his lips. He’s so full of Zack, so utterly surrounded it feels like nirvana; he squeezes the base of his dick, and his moans and growls make him pulse with raw pleasure. Even the nails digging into his ass doesn’t deter him as he sucks at the fat cock sliding in and out of his mouth, deliriously thinking this was exactly what he was good for, for Zack to use and pleasure and-_

_His thoughts white out for a moment when Zack’s fingers curl over that rough spot inside him, the dual sensations of the steady lips and tongue around his clit and the fingers rubbing at his G-spot making him pull off his cock to moan into the heated air, squirting onto his face as he mindlessly bumps into it, chasing that same electric pleasure like an animal, not coming yet but gods he wants it so bad._

Zack Fair 

_The feelings are overwhelming by now and Zack is moving completely on autopilot, but still he craves more, more of Cloud's mouth, more of his pussy, more of his taste, simply_ **_more_ ** _. By now Zack can't taste himself at all anymore, it's all just the delectable flavour of Cloud himself and it's heady in its intensity on Zack's tongue. In his urge for more, Zack rolls them slightly, until they're side by side with Cloud pinned against the back of the couch. This gives Zack a better angle to drive his cock deeper and harder into Cloud's mouth, and to press his fingers inside the blonde better — he adds a third finger, curling tight against his G-spot every few thrusts, keeping rhythm with the way he thrusts into Cloud's mouth once he manages to push his cock against Cloud’s lips again. He doesn't even know what noises he's making anymore, all he can focus on is pleasuring Cloud with his mouth and tongue and hands and cock, and the way he receives pleasure in turn._

Cloud Strife 

_Cloud takes his cock back in his mouth without complaint, tears slipping down his face as it’s so much, it’s so good, and he digs his nails into Zack’s thighs as he sucks hard, squeezing his head with his thighs as he works in rhythm with Zack, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue, dragging up a vein before taking it back deep in his mouth, swallowing around him and letting him slide in until he hits the base, his thighs trembling as Zack keeps fucking against his G-spot. It’s all white noise, and all he can hear is his laboured breathing through his nose, his pounding heart, and wet noises that he doesn’t know if they’re coming from his mouth or Zack’s mouth on his pussy. Frankly, he doesn’t care; the only thing he wants is more, more, more of this sensation, more pleasure, and making sure Zack is just as out of his mind as he is, sliding a hand around and squeezing his ass._

Zack Fair 

_No matter how glorious the pleasure is and how much Zack doesn't want this to end, the pressure in his balls is starting to become physically painful. His thrusting starts to become more erratic and he starts licking and sucking at Cloud's clit harder, more intensely, whining as he chases his orgasm now, but wants to take Cloud with him at any cost._

Cloud Strife 

_Cloud shakes in his arms, and again he was never good at holding back. As Zack fucks his G-spot with his fingers and basically latches onto his clit he folds his legs behind Zack's head and squeezes him closer, jerking his hips up roughly as he squirts again, this time though it is followed by his orgasm, clamping tight around his fingers and crying out around his dick, fucking his face mindlessly as he tries to keep pressure on his dick even as his whole body shakes._

Zack Fair 

_The moment Zack feels Cloud shake to completion all around him and tastes his orgasm on his tongue, it doesn't even take another full thrust before he starts coming himself with a deep, load groan. He presses himself deep into Cloud's wanting mouth, cock pulsing hard and shooting streak after streak down Cloud's throat. Zack doesn't stop licking Cloud, keeping the pressure on his clit like a man possessed by only the thought of his lover's pleasure._

Cloud Strife 

_Zack bursts across his tongue and Cloud can't help but whine, sucking it up and squeezing his eyes shut, swallowing every drop Zack gives, digging his nails into Zack's thighs as he whimpers and keeps his lips tight around Zack's cock, sucking him through his orgasm and letting out a few, whimpering moans as they cum together, squirming when the pressure on his clit starts to overwhelm him, dizzy with pleasure._

Zack Fair 

_Eventually, Zack's orgasm abates, and his cock slowly starts to soften again. He doesn't keep himself pressed so harshly against Cloud's face anymore when that happens, though he doesn't exactly pull away either. The movements of his tongue against Cloud's clit gradually slow and he no longer stays latched on to it to suck, instead drawing long, gradual strokes of his tongue all down the length of his folds, from his clit over his entrance, licking up his orgasm, over and over again. He slowly withdraws his fingers too, instead squeezing and rubbing at Cloud's ass and hips soothingly, small noises of residual pleasure escaping him as he indulges in Cloud just a little longer, though he starts to feel boneless quickly. As a result, his licking over Cloud becomes steadily slower amidst his sighs of pleasure and satisfaction._

Cloud Strife 

_Cloud shivers and eventually comes down from his orgasm in waves, sucking idly on his cock as he tries to regain the feeling in his body, although he doesn’t think that’ll happen any time soon, rocking his hips slowly with every slow, almost lazy pass of his tongue. every thorough swipe of his tongue make his lashes flutter and his folds twitch, just a little. He slows his sucking with Zack's movements, blinking slow and languid as he eventually lets his dick slip out of his mouth, bumping against his cheek._

Godsdamn, Zack...

Zack Fair 

_Zack shudders slightly at the stimulation to his oversensitive cock, but when Cloud lets it slide out of his mouth, Zack takes that as a prompt to stop licking Cloud as well. He chuckles, cheek pressed to Cloud's thigh as he lets out a deeply satisfied sigh._

Godsdamn yourself...

_He kisses Cloud's thigh before shakily forcing himself up, managing somewhat loose-limbed to turn himself around only to collapse next to Cloud again, chest to chest and heads facing the same way this time with another huff of laughter. He gathers the blonde against him, wrapped in a tight but still loose-limbed hug, and presses a messy kiss against Cloud's lips, still covered in all of Cloud's juices._

Cloud Strife 

_Cloud can't help but smile as Zack hefts himself into position, pressing little kisses to his_

_chest as he settles. He leans into his messy kiss, tucking firmly against his chest and nibbling his lip, more full of affection than anything playful or suggestive, lips slick with spit and Zack's cum._

I dunno where you get the energy.

_He can't help but grin, and he breaks the kiss to snuggle up close to him, tucking his blond head under his chin, letting out a soft huff of a laugh._

I forgot we both had blood all over us.

Zack Fair 

_He enjoys the kiss, messy as it is, but when Cloud cuddles against his chest he settles into the snuggle happily, cheek pressed against the top of Cloud's head and eyes closing, completely relaxed and happy._

What can I say, you bring it out in me~

_He presses a lazy kiss to the top of Cloud's head and then just holds him close, fingers tracing lazy, idle patterns over his skin as they stay pressed close, not having it in him to care right now that they're already starting to become sticky with everything drying all over them._

Whoops yeah... I got carried away... Sorry?

_His voice is a slightly rueful chuckle, though he can't really bring himself to mind... he is actually kind of looking forward to seeing the marks properly once he can move again._

We can clean up in a bit...

Cloud Strife 

It's alright...

_Cloud presses a kiss to his collar bone, smiling against his skin as warmth sinks into his bones, feeling warm and safe and content in Zack's strong arms, his pulse against his cheek making his eyes close as well, idly tracing over his broad chest._

It’s hot when you lose it like that.

_He grins against his skin and bites, light and gentle, against his neck, tangling their legs even with how sticky they are, currently determined to sap Zack's heat from him._

Zack Fair 

_Zack grins at the little bite, squeezing Cloud slightly tighter in return and squeezing the leg that's wedged between his own fondly with his own strong thighs._

Not as hot as you are when you moan and move like that... damn, Cloud. I'm a lucky man to get to see that.

_He's more than happy to give Cloud all the warmth, holding him tight and snug against him and apparently not keen on letting him go any time soon._

Cloud Strife 

_Cloud nibbles at his collar as he’s squeezed, smiling and sliding his arms around him in return, kissing his collar and sighing happily, bending to kiss over his heart._

Mmmm, and I'm lucky to have you who seems determined to kill me with pleasure.

_He grins as he’s snuggled, hugging him back and burrowing down, clearly not planning on detaching any time soon either._

Zack Fair 

Mmm.... Maybe not kill exactly~

_His voice is mischievous, but he doesn't follow it up with anything untoward. Zack just strokes his hands up and down Cloud's body, slow, soothing motions over his spine, his sides, tracing the curves and valleys of his body and enjoying the feeling of his skin._

Cloud Strife

And that’s not to say I don’t love it.

_He smiles and bites his collar, but like him there’s no follow up, just gentle affection. He idly traces up his body, feeling the dips and scars and snuggling closer, enjoying the feel of his heartbeat against his own, sliding his fingers up and down his spine._

Zack Fair 

_Zack affectionately nuzzles into Cloud’s hair as his hands trace down over the blonde’s hips, stroking over his perfectly shaped ass and slowly back up the spine again. As much as Zack enjoys this, he_ **_is_ ** _starting to feel how sticky they’re getting and is feeling mildly annoyed by it, but he’s not really willing to relinquish this closeness with Cloud yet._

Say, Cloudy-sky, wanna shower together?

_He says it with another gentle, affectionate nuzzle._

Cloud Strife 

_Cloud hums as Zack nuzzles through his hair, returning it with a gentle nuzzle of his own against his collar bone, sliding over the strong muscles of his shoulders and down to his lower back, and he would be perfectly content to lay like this forever if his thighs weren’t starting to stick together._

Mmm, sounds like a wonderful idea.

_He pulls away first, though reluctantly, and slides over him to stand-_

_And clutches his arm as his legs give out, utterly weak in the knees from how good both his orgasms were._

…Don’t you say a word.

Zack Fair

_Zack slowly pushes himself up after Cloud, and good thing too, cause he can just about catch the man before he completely topples over. Once he’s certain the blonde is in a secure position, he can’t hold back a sly, self-satisfied grin — though he wisely doesn’t say anything. He just gets up himself and looks down at Cloud fondly._

I wouldn’t dream of it. But let me help you~

_With careful movements and more grace than you’d expect with how boneless they both were just a moment ago, he picks Cloud up bridal style and gives him a peck on the cheek before he starts making his way to the bathroom._

We’ll both feel better once we’re clean, I think.

Cloud Strife 

C _loud huffs, his cheeks red, and that self satisfied grin says more than words ever could, nuzzling into his neck with a soft grumble._

...Thanks.

_He can’t do much in his arms so he just leans against him, blushing a little as they walk into the bathroom. Zack is so warm, maybe this closeness isn’t so bad._

You don’t have to hold me up the whole time.

Zack Fair 

Just let me treat you, Cloud~

_His voice is fondly exasperated as he makes it to the bathroom and doesn’t waste time stepping in the shower. He shifts Cloud so he can hold him pressed close and safe with a single arm, then readjusts the position of the shower head a bit, aiming it towards the wall, and turns on the water. Once the temperature is nice, he carefully steps them both into the spray, for now just leaning against the wall and holding Cloud pressed against him and enjoying the water flow over both their skin. Steam quickly fills the space around them and he strokes over Cloud’s skin a bit, making it feel like it’s just the two of them, isolated from everyone and everything, just enveloped in the soothing warmth and one another._

Cloud Strife 

You know I have to be stubborn.

_Still, Cloud smiles as Zack easily carries him in one arm, leaning on him as steam and heat fill the room, taking away some of the sticky feeling and making him sigh softly, enjoying the feeling of it just being him and Zack together, nuzzling his neck and reaching up to rub at his chest slow and gentle._

I like how strong you are. Not that I weigh much

Zack Fair 

Yeah I know... you’re lucky it’s endearing~

_Zack rubs over Cloud’s skin slowly under the spray, tilting his head just slightly to allow him more access for his nuzzling. He grins at the strength comment._

Gotta be strong to keep up with the generals! But it’s definitely useful in all sorts of ways, that’s true~

_Zack looks down at Cloud again, giving him a soft peck on the lips._

Think you can stand now, gorgeous? Wanna try?

Cloud Strife 

I think so.

_He gently lets himself down from Zack’s arms, cautiously testing his legs and finding them steady under him, starting to wash up his skin, blushing as he realises just how many bites, bruises and marks Zack left on him._

Jeez. Better hope nobody catches me in the showers.

Zack Fair 

_Zack holds out an arm to catch Cloud again should he fall until he’s certain the man is steady. Then he shifts his attention to the bites on his neck and the other various bruises and such he’s left on Cloud’s beautiful skin. He can’t resist reaching out and tracing over the two overlapping bite marks with a finger, an admittedly rather shiteating grin on his face._

Aw, why Cloud, don’t want everyone to see you’ve been claimed...? No way you’ll be hiding these.

_He cups Cloud cheek, cradling it gently in his palm and stroking over Cloud’s skin gently with his thumb... and then with his other hand goes from tracing to gently pressing against the bite marks, eyes flashing with mischief._

Cloud Strife 

_Cloud feels like his heart is a bit too big for his ribs with how immediately protective Zack is, smiling a little at him as he assures him he’s steady. He runs his hands through his blond hair, scratching his scalp as he eyes Zack’s marked up skin as well, not nearly as much as Cloud’s but Zack does have a few bruises. He shivers as he touches the bites, unable to help a smirk._

You just want to show off how well you marked me up. Not that I’d look at somebody else...

_He leans into the gentle touch like he’s hungry for it, letting out a soft hiss as he presses on the bites, giving him a small grin of his own._

Zack Fair 

I won’t lie, I like the thought everyone knowing you’re mine just from looking at these... a clear warning to stay away and not touch you....

_Zack chuckles as he traces a deep, bloody indent shaped like his teeth one more time._

Well, everyone except for Seph, anyway. I’ll always share with him, for as long as you like it~

_After a few more presses, Zack stops playing with Cloud’s little hurts, though he’s still smirking, instead pulling him close to kiss him deeply, a slow and lazy tangle of their tongues. When he pulls away after a while, his eyes are soft and fond again, and he plays briefly with a couple of Cloud’s unruly bangs, trying to push them out of his face but quickly giving up with a light amused huff._

Alright, pretty... We should get clean before the water goes cold, what do you say?

_He reaches for the loofah and holds it up playfully._

I’ll wash your back if you wash mine?

Cloud Strife 

You would be into that. Might as well be a giant sign that I’m taken. ... Which actually might not be so bad, considering how I get flirted with.

_He rolls his eyes, but returns Zack's smile, shivering a little as Zack traces the deep marks on his skin._

Mmm, I’ll never say no to getting shared with Seph, you know that. Only one around here as hot as you.  
  
_He kisses him back and cups his face, sliding his hands into his hair again as he lazily slides their tongues together, pressing against him in the steaming shower. He could stay like this forever honestly, and when he pulls away he offers Zack a small, genuine smile, laughing a little as he tries and fails to best his hair at not looking like a mess._

Sounds good to me. I don’t want to be sticky all day.

_He turns with a grin, showing his back to him._

We should get food later. I definitely worked up an appetite

Zack Fair 

They can flirt all they want, and I don't blame them with how damn hot you are...

_Zack presses a firm kiss against Cloud's pulse point to highlight his point._

But you’re ours, Seph's and mine. And they know better than to piss us off.

_When they're done indulging in one another with touches and kisses and Cloud turns around for him, Zack wastes no time pushing up Cloud's hair slightly to press a small, fond kiss to the back of his neck._

Alright, clean first, then food. Sounds like a good plan~

_He gets the loofah soapy and then starts rubbing soothing circles into Cloud's back with it, the other hand wrapping loosely around his body to stroke at his belly. He keeps them pressed close like this, but with enough space to make sure he can properly clean Cloud's back and backside._

Cloud Strife 

Yes, I’m all yours. You don’t have to worry about that being confused~

_He smiles and reaches back, rubbing under his chin with a hum as he’s gently and carefully cleaned, hissing softly as he feels soap sting slightly in the claw marks in his ass, but he doesn’t pull away, sliding his free hand down to cover the hand on his belly, laughing quietly as he cleans him._

I’m gonna have to start marking you up too. I always end up with so many cuts and bruises…

_He turns to kiss Zack again, rubbing under his chin like he’s a puppy._

Turn around so I can clean you up.

Zack Fair 

You know I'd not mind wearing your marks, darling~

_Zack visibly enjoys being rubbed under his chin like that, head tilting and eyes shutting with pleasure, though he doesn't stop gently scrubbing Cloud clean by feel._

Mmmmm... in a minute, let me finish you up first...

_Once he's done with Cloud's back, he pulls him against his chest, both arms circling around him now and rubbing the soapy loofah over his stomach and chest, thorough and meticulous in his touches, but staying remarkably chaste as he genuinely just enjoys the closeness._

Cloud Strife 

_Cloud can’t help but laugh softly as Zack shuts his eyes with the gentle scritches, pressing kisses to his jaw and neck as he scrubs him gently._

If you insist sweetheart.

_He smiles as Zack starts to clean his front, turning pink as he rubs over his stomach gently, something squirming in his belly, so he distracts himself by taking advantage of Zack being distracted by cleaning him and getting his chin scratched, leaning up and sinking his teeth into his neck, leaving a mark that’s smaller and less intense than Zack’s, but it’s a mark none the less, showing Zack is shared between him and the silver general._

Zack Fair 

I doooo~

_He singsongs as he continues to clean and enjoy the scritches. When Cloud bites him, he lets out a pleasured mewl, unashamedly vulnerable. His ministrations slow slightly as he focuses on the sensation, tilting his head more to give better access, though he does continue rubbing over Cloud with soapy hands and loofah, pressed close and intimate._

Ah... feels good, Cloud...

Cloud Strife 

_Cloud releases him with a smile, turning pink as he makes that soft, vulnerable sound, kissing his jaw._

You drive me crazy for being such a puppy, you know that?

_He takes the loofah from him and starts to scrub at Zack’s chest, his cheeks pink, still enjoying the intimate closeness and not really wanting that to change, although that is a very good noise Zack just made, tracing gently over his scars ..._

Now they’ll know you’re mine. And I mean, Seph’s too, but still.

Zack Fair 

Mmm...

_Zack just makes a happy noise and leans easily against the wall after Cloud releases his neck, watching with hooded eyes and a goofy smile on his face as he's cleaned. After his last comment, Zack reaches up to play softly with the blonde bangs that have started sticking to Cloud's face with the moisture, pushing them out of his face and stroking his fingers through them._

Yours, both of yours, yeah.

_He reaches up to the mark Cloud bit into his neck and pushes at it lightly, enjoying the feeling of it throbbing, and gives the man a thousand-watt smile before pulling him in for a deep, happy kiss again._

Cloud Strife 

_Cloud melts against him and kisses him back, wrapping his arms around his neck. He should probably be more cautious, probably avoid falling so deeply into this affection for both of these men, but when Zack smiles at him like that he finds his heart can’t resist the deep fondness he has for both of them._

You’re definitely trouble for me y’know. You and Sephiroth both.

_He smiles back up at him, his smile smaller and shyer than Zack’s but no less radiant, especially because his smiles are so rare when he’s away from Zack._

Zack Fair 

_Zack's smile turns slightly smug as he grins down at Cloud in his arms._

If we're trouble, then you're trouble too, you know. Hard to keep my hands off you in public.

...Seph is better at that than me.

_Zack gives Cloud another peck to the lips before cupping his cheek and stroking it with his thumb._

Anyway, clean enough? Should we go get food? Maybe Seph is around and wants to join by now...

Cloud Strife 

I mean. Who says you gotta? Not like I mind when I have your hands on me~

_Cloud smirks and flicks under his chin, kissing his cheek, leaning into his touch happily._

Sounds good to me. It’s been a while since we’ve all been able to hang out together.

Zack Fair 

_Zack is still grinning, fond and happy._

I'll keep it in mind. And alright, let's get out of the shower, then, see if we can't find our lost general.

Cloud Strife 

_Cloud kisses his cheek, turning off the water and smoothing his hair back._

Maybe this’ll finally be the day I get my hair under control.

 _Cloud huffs and gets out, tossing a towel at Zack and laughing as it smacks him in the face_.

Sorry!

Zack Fair 

_Zack also laughs and catches the towel before it can fall to the floor, pinching Cloud's ass lightly in revenge._

No you're not, don't even pretend~

_He tries but fails to withhold his laughter when he looks at Cloud's wild hair._

….Yeah no luck here, Chocobo.

_He ruffles Cloud's hair playfully and then proceeds to wrap the towel around his waist, then shakes his hair out like a dog, purposefully spraying Cloud with droplets._

Cloud Strife 

You’re right, I’m not.

_Cloud smirks and swats at him as he laughs, yelping as Zack sprays him with water, smacking him with a towel._

Hey what the fuck!

_Cloud grins and pinches one of his thick thighs in revenge, towelling off his hair and wrapping the towel around himself, nudging him._

You’re lucky you’re cute. Let’s go find Sephiroth.

Zack Fair 

_Zack also finishes drying off amidst laughs, then gives Cloud another peck on the cheek before wrapping the towel around himself, too._

Alright, let's do that~

Cloud Strife 

_Cloud takes his hand, lacing their fingers as he pulls him out of the bathroom._

Hopefully he doesn’t get the urge to bite my neck. I’m running out of real estate.

Zack Fair 

_Zack grins, utterly devious as he squeezes Cloud's fingers._

He could always bite over one of my bites you know... that would be so fucking hot...

Cloud Strife 

You just have a biting kink.

_Cloud smirks, pulling him into a quick, playful kiss, grabbing his clothes and dropping his towel to get redressed._

Although it’s not like I’m any better.

Zack Fair 

You just look so sexy with our marks... and I like having yours and Seph’s on my skin, too.

_Zack sighs ruefully as he gets dressed too._

If only Seph’s skin could be marked for more than 5 minutes at a time... oh well.

Cloud Strife 

The perfect soldier has its drawbacks, I guess.

_Cloud pulls him back into another kiss, pressing one to his lips, his cheek, his nose._

Guess we either have to work harder or mark each other.

Zack Fair 

_Zack hums into the kisses, cradling Cloud’s face in his hands so he can return them, covering him in silly smooches all over his face before settling for a “proper”, comfortable kiss on his lips. When he finally pulls away again, he looks happy as anything._

Alright, enough messing around, time to find Seph and get some food, yeah?

Cloud Strife 

_Cloud can’t help but laugh as he’s kisses all over his face, kissing him back and covering his hands with his own, leaning into his body as they kiss properly._

Yes sir, whatever you say.

_He smiles, taking his hand and pulling him back out to go look for Sephiroth._

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it folks, I hope y'all enjoyed. I can tell you that we enjoyed the damn heck out of writing this. Drop us a comment if you feel like it.


End file.
